Alan Cumming
Alan Cumming portrayed Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler in X2: X-Men United. Significant roles *Shelley in Dread Poet's Society (1992) *MacNamara in The Airzone Solution (1993) *Black Beauty in Black Beauty (1994) *Sebastian Flight in The High Life (1995) *Boris Grishenko in 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Mr. Elton in Emma (1996) *Sandy Frink in Romy & Michelle (1997) *Daniel Francis "Rooster" Hannigan in Annie (1999) *Saturninus in Titus (1999) *Gazoo/Mick Jagged in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Jeremy Kinnear in Get Carter (2000) *The Devil in God, the Devil and Bob (2000-2001) *Sevy in Investigating Sex (2001) *Fegan Floop in Spy Kids (2001) *Wyatt Frame in Josie and the Pussycats (2001) *Joe Therrian in The Anniversary Party (2001) *Daryl Zero in Zero Effect (2002) *Fegan Floop in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) *Mr. Folair in Nicholas Nickleby (2002) *Fegan Floop in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Mark in The Goodbye Girl (2004) *Persnkitty in Garfield (2004) *Bruno the Bear in Shoebox Zoo (2004) *Loki in Son of the Mask (2005) *Billie Blaikie in The L Word (2006) *Gordy in Gray Matters (2006) *Glitch in Tin Man (2007) *Chuck in Rick & Steve the Happiest Gay Couple in All the World (2007-2009) *Hitler in Jackboots on Whitehall (2010) *Sebastian in The Tempest (2010) *Eli Gold in The Good Wife (2010) *Desrae in The Runaway (2011) *Gutsy Smurf in The Smurfs (2011) Quotes *"I signed for two films, so I'm going to. The last I heard is that we're starting on the 20th of June, but they don't have a script or a director yet so that may be pushed a little bit. But they have to release it in May of 2006 for some reason so it's gonna be shot in the summer." *"And it's one of these things, I kind of just want to know I'm going to do it cause it affects your whole life. You can do other things cause you know that it's a large amount of time; I'm going to a show on Broadway which I moved to January of next year just to make sure I finished X-Men. Every film you do you have to tell them just in case they're going to get it together really fast. You're under some options; it's quite weird." *"No. I'm not disappointed; I cannot deny that. I think he's really talented and I'm very proud of the film and I think it's a great film. I didn't enjoy working with him on the film." *"I have this brilliant idea: I want some kind of fabulous, crazy, terrible thing-some terrible accident happens to Nightcrawler and his face turns white." *"I haven’t gotten the call. Someone told me that Nightcrawler doesn’t appear in the story but I don’t know, I think they would have called by now. It was funny that film because I really like it and everyone really responded to Nightcrawler and enough time has elapsed that I would like to go back to it. Although then when I did that film it was sort of the start of this spate of superhero and comic books made into films so it felt a little more special than it does now. X2 was a really great film, not just as a comic book film. I think it’s one of the films I’d been in that I think of as really good." *"No, they haven’t asked me to return. Someone asked me that the other day and I said no. I know the one that’s coming up shoots this Spring, but I wouldn’t be available anyways. I don't think they have. I was gonna meet my manager for dinner later, I was gonna ask him, but no, I’m sure they would’ve told me, had they approached." *"There was a time when it was maybe going to happen, but I wasn't available so it didn't happen. I really loved that film I was in, don't get me wrong, I thought it was a great film, but it wasn't my favourite experience of my life." Trivia *Cumming once dated Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. guest star Saffron Burrows. Category:X-Men cast